


Our Wayward Son

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Rebels
Genre: AU, F/M, post endor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: After a two year search, a lost son of Lothal returns home.





	Our Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

> One hundred percent wrote this for the end bit after watching "A Princess On Lothal". Just because Han would make The Best Face Ever.
> 
> No series link, one-shot, no sequels. Just something silly.

When Sabine and Lady Tano arrived on Lothal with Jedi Padawan Ezra Bridger in tow, Leia was on hand to welcome them, along with Zeb Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus, Hera and Jacen Syndulla, and Ryder Azadi. Luke, Han, and Chewie had come along, but Luke, aided by Chewbacca, had taken a protesting Han to view the memorial that the Lothal people had built.  
Ezra had grown tall in his seven years of exile. He had long black hair that was bound in a set of braids that made the look elegant instead of wild. He no longer wore the somewhat iconic jacket that was featured in his Alliance bio and New Republic monument, having traded it in for a calf length, dark brown jacket with a pushed back hood over light brown pants and a vest that was cut along the lines of the old Jedi styles.  
“Princess Leia,” Sabine said, clearly surprised.  
“Welcome home, all of you,” Leia said with a welcoming smile.  
“Hera,” Ezra said, his solemn expression becoming almost gleeful as he rushed to hug the Twi’lek.  
“Ezra,” Hera replied, hugging him back. “I’m glad you’re here.”  
“Me too,” Ezra said.  
“Ezra, I have someone I want you to meet,” Hera said as Ezra backed up.  
“Okay,” Ezra said.  
“This is Jacen,” Hera said, “My son, and Kanan’s.”  
Leia turned away as Ezra’s smile brightened and he knelt down.  
“Was there any trouble?” She asked as Ahsoka approached.  
“Not in so many words,” Ahsoka said. “There were some interesting Force Sensitives, but they prefer to remain planet bound. How are things here?”  
Leia sighed, “It’s all about the politics right now. We’re trying to lure former Imperial worlds to the New Republic, but it’s slow going right now.”  
“And Skywalker?” Ahsoka asked.  
“He’s trying to put together all the Jedi information,” Leia replied, “tracing the history. I’m sure he’d appreciate meeting you.”  
“I look forward to the same,” Ahsoka said.  
“He and Chewbacca took Han out so that Ezra’s homecoming would be private. We’ll see them later.” Leia said.  
“There’s rain coming,” Ryder announced, “we should move this to the Senate building. We’ll host a ceremony tomorrow to welcome you home, but there are some people we thought you’d want to meet tonight.”  
“I don’t need a ceremony,” Ezra protested.  
“No, but they do,” Ryder replied, “let Lothal welcome home it’s Jedi, Ezra, they’ve been waiting a long time.”  
“If you say so, Governor,” Ezra said.  
There was a powerful crack of thunder and the rain fell, soaking them all thoroughly.  
They ran for the repurposed troop transports that waited to whisk them away from the landing field to Capital City. Leia commed Luke about their arrival as she joined Alex and Zeb by one of the heaters.  
“You two okay?” Leia asked.  
“We’re good,” Alex replied, “I’m glad Bridger’s back. Things were far too quiet with him gone.”  
Leia chuckled, “Well, I’m sure it won’t take him too long to find trouble. It is Ezra.”  
“It’s not really his fault,” Zeb said, “we all helped.”  
They all laughed.  
“My ears are burning,” Ezra announced, appearing beside Leia, “You’re talking about me.”  
“Only good things,” Leia said as she calmed, “in so far as how good it is that you’re back.”  
“Why, were you bored?” Ezra asked.  
“Were you eavesdropping?” Leia countered.  
Ezra held up his hands, “Easy there Princess. I wouldn’t do that to you.” He glanced over at Alex and smirked, “Now you on the other hand.”  
The transport jerked to a stop and Leia stumped into Ezra, who steadied her easily.  
“There are a few people I’d like you to meet,” Leia said as the doors opened. “I promise, you’ll like them.”  
“If you do, I’m sure I will,” Ezra said with a warm smile.  
Leia turned away as her cheeks flushed, Ezra had been cute at fifteen, at twenty four he was undeniably attractive. Then she was out the door, and Han was waiting for her with a rain cover.  
“Have a good time, your worship?” Han asked as he angled the cover over her head.  
“Well enough,” Leia said, “let’s get inside, then I’ll introduce you to Ezra.”  
“Sure,” Han said.  
They joined the group in the senate entrance, where Luke and Chewie handed around towels and hot drinks as needed, along with some others. Ezra stopped to greet one older woman with a happy smile before the young man beside her grabbed him in a bear hug while Ezra laughed.  
“That’s Jai Kell,” Leia said quietly, “he’s one of the Lothal Rebels. He stayed on Lothal afterwards, was one of Sabine’s lieutenants in the PD. He’ll be leader of the planetary defense in a few years if he keeps his nose clean.”  
“You know these people pretty well,” Han commented.  
“I kept in touch with Sabine after Ezra was lost,” Leia replied, “she was a friend and I didn’t have many of those once upon a time.”  
“Hey, I need to talk to the Princess,” Ezra said, “I’ll talk to you later, Jai.”  
“Sure thing, Ezra,” Jai replied.  
Ezra came over then with a grin, and Leia was pleased to see Luke and Chewbacca coming through the crowd as well. They all reached her and Han at the same time.  
“Here Leia,” Luke said, offering her a towel.  
“Thank you,” Leia said. She turned to put her hand on Ezra’s arm, “Ezra, this is my twin brother, Luke Skywalker. Luke, this is Ezra Bridger, one of the first Rebel Jedi.”  
“Pleased to meet you,” Luke said, bowing slightly.  
“And you,” Ezra replied, returning the bow.  
“This is Chewbacca,” Leia continued.  
Chewie howled a greeting and Ezra smiled politely.  
“He’s thanking you,” Han offered, “for what you did for the Wookies on Kessel.”  
Ezra nodded, “You’re welcome. I’m glad we were able to save them. I hope they’re doing well.”  
Chewie nodded and added something.  
“He says that Kitwarr remembers you strongly, you made an impression,” Han said.  
“Maybe we’ll meet again, someday,” Ezra said.  
“This is Han Solo,” Leia said, “my partner, and one of the New Republic Generals.”  
“General Solo,” Ezra said.  
“Just call me Han,” Han replied, “I understand you and Leia go way back.”  
“Something like that,” Ezra said, grinning. “She was certainly memorable, what with the running around and tricking the Imperials and all.”  
“Sounds like Leia,” Luke said.  
“I’m not alone in that one,” Leia retorted.  
“Ah,” Ezra said, “but how many of them actually shot you to make it look good?”  
“You what?” Han demanded, loud enough to attract attention.  
“The blaster was set on stun,” Leia told him, “and we had to sell it to the Imperials. Don’t get all huffy about it now.”  
“Huffy?” Han said, diverted.  
“Yes,” Leia told him, noting that Luke had moved closer to Ezra, clearly planning to draw him away while Leia diffused and diverted Han. She set her feet and scowled as Han raised his finger to point at her. Leia fought to keep her scowl in place, she loved it when they got into it. Han, who Leia had heard unleash with the kind of language that would peel paint off the Falcon, always struggled to keep it clean for her sake, and the frustration at having his vocabulary so sharply hindered added a flush to his cheeks and a spark to his eyes that made her glad she could kiss him. Sometimes, she thought he thought the same thing.


End file.
